


(Happy) Accidents Happen

by NikMaxwell



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, i can't believe i just wrote a fic about sending nudes, squint for mimo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 20:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikMaxwell/pseuds/NikMaxwell
Summary: The universe definitely has something against Mina, so it’s no surprise that she gets assigned to be lab partners with the last person she wants to be paired up with. Still, that’s not enough bad luck for her, apparently, because she just accidentally sent something that’s definitely not for Nayeon, and there is no way she can take it back.





	(Happy) Accidents Happen

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a “prompt” I saw on Twitter. Did I really just write a fanfic about Mina accidently sending nudes to Nayeon? Why, yes. I absolutely did.

Myoui Mina absolutely loathes Im Nayeon.

 

To be fair, Mina doesn’t hate Nayeon per se. To be more specific, she simply hates the type of person that Nayeon is, which is an irresponsible student. She just doesn’t get why some people would waste all those expensive school fees they keep paying when college costs so much. Granted, it’s not that easy to look alive when you have a lab class at seven in the freaking morning, but while her other classmates are simply dozing off during those three hours of weekly torture, there are times when Nayeon comes to class reeking of the previous night’s booze and the morning after’s regrets.

 

Not that it’s Mina’s choice to notice Nayeon’s scent or anything. It’s just that Mina has the worst luck ever, so it is no surprise that she gets assigned to be Nayeon’s lab partner and has to sit beside her every single week.

 

It makes the subject absolutely exasperating, but on the bright side, Mina is at least used to carrying all the weight that’s meant for two people or more. Thus, without complaint, well, without any _verbal_ complaint, she writes most of the lab reports they have to accomplish, leaving only the no-brainer parts to Nayeon.

 

At least, that’s what usually happens. However, on this particular weekend, Mina does not have the patience nor the concentration to write practically everything herself again. To say that Mina is too frustrated to properly function is an understatement because for the past five days, she has been completely ignored by her— well, Mina doesn’t really know what the right term she should use to describe the other person, really. Friend? Bed buddy? Whatever the heck Hirai Momo is to her, Mina hasn’t seen her for five whole days, and basically, their lack of screwing is screwing Mina up.

 

Still, Mina tries to put her studies above everything else, predictably, and when she sees the indicator that Nayeon is currently online too, she opens their chatbox to send a bunch of photos taken during their last experiment and an unfinished document.

 

 **Myoui Mina [6:22 PM]:** Hey, can you finish this for me? I’ve only written the intro and conclusion though, so you’d have to write the results and discussion too.

**Myoui Mina [6:26 PM]:** I know I usually just make you do the methodology, but you can just base the discussion part on the conclusion I wrote.

 

 **Im Nayeon [6:28 PM]:** Sure thing. :)

 

Mina would normally be annoyed at Nayeon’s unyielding use of smileys, but today, she lets it slide. Now that that stupid report is out of the way, she can focus on the more pressing issue that is her doomed love-slash-sex life.

 

Fortunately, Mina’s brain works fast not only in academics but also even in trivial stuff like this, so she immediately makes up this plan to send Momo that nude photo that she was saving for the girl’s birthday. Desperate times call for desperate measures, and there’s no reason for her to wait a few more days before sending the picture if their—relationship? arrangement?—whatever it is that they have would be good as dead by that time.

 

Before she can send it, however, her phone lights up with another message.

 

 **Im Nayeon [6:36 PM]:** Can you send me our data? I can’t find my own copy. :(

 

Mina sighs. _Of course._

**Myoui Mina [6:38 PM]:** Okay. Wait a sec.

 

She momentarily abandons the task at hand, quickly getting out of bed to look for her own copy in the file organizer inside her bag. She takes a picture of it, sends it to Nayeon, sends the other picture to Momo, then lets herself land back on her bed with a soft whoosh.

 

And then, she waits.

 

Her chest practically jumps out of her chest when she hears two consecutive chimes from her phone. However, she feels her heart rate go back to normal in disappointment when she sees the messages from her homescreen.

 

 **Im Nayeon [6:43 PM]:** Umm…

 

 **Im Nayeon [6:44 PM]:** Nvm I found my copy thanks

 

She doesn’t even bother to unlock her phone to open the messages in the app and just removes the notifications off of her homescreen. Those weren’t the ones she wanted to see, anyway, and so she waits again, for a few more minutes, and finally—

 

 **Hirai Momo [6:55 PM]:** Eh? What is this?

 

 _You’ve got to be kidding me,_ Mina thinks. Momo has seen _it_ so many times before in person, and surely it wouldn’t look any different on camera. She unlocks her phone, ready to give Momo a piece of her damn mind when she sees the previous message she sent Momo, and it definitely wasn’t a picture of her naked body.

 

It just showed tables and equations and computations and, _shit,_ it’s her lab experiment data.

 

Mina blinks at her mistake. If she sent this to Momo, she certainly couldn’t have sent Nayeon the other photo, too.

 

_Could she?_

 

She holds her breath for a full minute, then as she repeatedly says the word ‘no’ to herself, the succeeding repetitions a little louder than the ones before them, she scrolls back to open her conversation with Nayeon and. _Holy. Freaking. Shit._

 

She certainly _fucking_ did.

 

Mina really wants to spend the next hour screaming into her pillow, but luckily, she’s the type of person who can easily stay calm even in dire situations like this. Instead, she takes a deep breath and for one whole night, she was able to pretend like she didn’t just send an unsolicited nude photo to her dear, _dear_ classmate whom she absolutely, _absolutely_ adores.

 

The real suffering, however, comes the next day when Mina has to face Nayeon in class. Surprisingly, she doesn’t look hung-over at all when Mina finds her. In fact, she even did her makeup and her hair, with curls falling gorgeously on her lab gown which actually looks ironed today. If Mina were completely honest, she’d even go as far as saying that Nayeon looks cute sober, not that she’ll ever say that out loud. She mentally braces herself for whatever it is that might happen as she approaches Nayeon who’s sitting there being freaking chirpy with her wide eyes and her wide grin and her cheery good morning greeting to which Mina can only reply with a tight-lipped smile.

 

As Mina takes her seat, Nayeon hands her a couple of papers stapled together. “Ah, can you check this? I’m sorry for not telling you first, but I rewrote the whole thing from scratch.”

 

At first, Mina was fuming and was ready to burn Nayeon with the flames of her anger, but then she reads the lab report and it turns out that her classmate is remarkably eloquent. The rewritten introduction and conclusion are definitely worded better than the ones she wrote. Granted, that wasn’t Mina’s best work and she could have done better if she weren’t distracted at that time, but still, Nayeon’s work is well-written enough for Mina to regret not making her write all the lab reports they have previously submitted.

 

Once she finished scanning the papers, Mina turns her gaze away from them to Nayeon, who is looking at her expectantly and waiting for her feedback.

 

“This is…” _Great. Way better than expected. Borderline impressive._ “This will do.”

 

It was the understatement of the century, and both of them knew that. Mina’s not about to start singing praises to Nayeon, though, and that is the best compliment she can give at the moment, and maybe Nayeon knows that too because she beams appreciatively at Mina.

 

“I’ll write all our remaining reports, if that’s okay with you,” Nayeon offers. “I think you’ve written enough for the semester, anyway.”

 

Mina narrows her eyes in suspicion, but she’s not stupid nor arrogant to decline. “Okay, but are you sure?”

 

“I’m sure,” Nayeon replies. “I just feel _really_ motivated for some reason, you know?”

 

_Ah, there it is._

 

The mischievous way that Nayeon is smiling is enough for Mina to confirm what ‘motivation’ she’s referring to.

 

Mina clenches her jaw and answers through gritted teeth. “That wasn’t really meant for you, but I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.”

 

“I really did, thanks,” Nayeon counters, and as if that’s not enough to make Mina’s blood boil, she adds, “If you need some motivation, too, feel free to ask me. I’m always one message away.”

 

_Jesus freaking Christ._

 

Mina briefly considers slapping the teasing grin off of Nayeon’s face, but then the professor enters the room, saving Nayeon from any possible injury. Instead, with the sweetest fake smile she can muster, Mina retorts with, “I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

For the next three hours, Mina tries really hard not to imagine a naked Nayeon and almost drops a beaker twice, which definitely has nothing to do with the way Nayeon would intentionally touch and brush against her every now and then. When Mina reaches the end of the class alive, she can’t help but let out a sigh of relief. Before she can make her exit, however, she feels Nayeon’s hand on her shoulder. When she looks up, she sees Nayeon smiling with a quick “see you next week” and a wink. She watches as Nayeon half-walks and half-skips out of the room, and when the girl is already out of sight, she buries her face in her hands and groans, completely doubting if she’ll even survive their next meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me more prompts @ up-for-anything-really.tumblr.com or twitter.com/softswerver. :D


End file.
